


Add to the Party

by Ringzzzzz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringzzzzz/pseuds/Ringzzzzz
Summary: Blake Enters the scene.
Relationships: Cain (Wonderland Campaign)/Azul Pryzm (Wonderland Campaign)





	Add to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> I have fun. I like to self indulge, don’t @ me.

When it hit him, he didn’t know what to do. Or think, or feel, or anything for that matter. It was a feeling of numbness, a tingling at the front of your skull. He felt cold and isolated in the quiet white room. It smelled of chemicals and dust. Everything was too silent and he could hear the electrical currents at work above his head. The humming was ringing through his ears and drummed in his head as dread filled his stomach. He should have known, he knew he’d been stupid. He always is when he’s desperate. Loses most logic and reason. 

Cain originally came to the underground clinic because he’d been feeling feverish. He’d been traveling with his comrades for about three months now and Cain wanted to make sure he wasn’t catching anything or prevent himself from catching anything so he wouldn’t slow the group down. After a week of throwing up every morning and almost fainting twice, Killian had enough and ended up taking him here. The alpha had to knock him out to drag him part of the way here because Cain did not want to come. But alas they made it to the clinic. 

He had hoped it be nothing disease related. That would be to expensive and to much to handle. The result he got was much worse then any disease he could have caught. The doctor must have caught Cain’s glance of disbelief and shock. He gave a sigh and said the words again that Cain heard but couldn’t truly process. 

“You’re pregnant”

Cain looked up at the tired doctor and shook his head and started to stutter. 

“I, I-I can’t-“ 

The doctor interrupted him before he could finish. “Sir, your bloodwork came back positive. I’m assuming you have had unprotected sex? Even outside of heat the likelihood of you getting pregnant isn’t zero.”

Cain didn’t know what to say so he just responded quietly. “I haven’t had sex since....how far ahead am I?” He lifted his head slightly. 

The doctor looked tired but calm. “Look kid, from your bloodwork, you’re over two months by now and I’m guessing by your expression that your alpha won't be happy.”

His alpha? Cain shuddered and didn't even want to think about him right now. “How’d you know I had an alpha?” Cain glanced at the doctor with an unsure look. 

The doctor sighed heavily “Your scent as an omega is not as enticing as it would be if you were unclaimed.” 

Cain’s hand instinctively shot up to his claim mark. It unfortunately gave him a sense of calm and he detested it. He wanted so badly to put the blame on his alpha but he really couldn’t. He knew it was more his fault then anything. He should have been more careful, more closed off, more-

“It is still early enough to terminate you know.” The doctor said quietly. “It’s illegal but if it’s something that will get you hurt then I’m going to write down some addresses for you in case it’s what you choose.”

The doctor started to write some things down on a piece of paper and Cain could only stare in shook. He didn’t even think that was a choice he could make. He always heard from other omegas that children are a gift. Cain scoffed and rolled his eyes at that then thinking he’d remain unbound but things happened and now he’s getting that “gift”. He wasn’t sure what to do. 

The doctor didn’t say much after handing Cain the paper. Just to be careful or something along those lines. Cain just nodded and agreed to, lost in thought until he left the room. A kid..he had a child in him. Cain touched his stomach curiously as he walked down the hall. He never thought he’d ever have a kid. He thought he’d be dead before he was ready. Granted things in the past months for him have been a wild twisting journey for him. He wondered if he should contact Trevour. Trevour would help him but he can’t go back, not yet at least. 

Then there was the other option. Cain hand crinkled the paper in his hand and glanced at it. The numbers he could read but that’s about it. If he were caught going to these addresses he’d be as good as dead. Granted the more he looked at the paper in his hand the less he cared about it. He didn’t think he could go through with it even if he wanted to. As much as Cain thought he shouldn’t, he wanted it, the kid. He placed a hand on his stomach and started to reform a plan in his head as he walked through a door to the waiting room. 

As he exited the door he looked up to see Killian sitting, reading his journal. The dread bubbled up in his throat again. How was he gonna tell Killian? How was he gonna tell anyone for that matter. Cain was ready to form a lie on the tip of his tongue but Killian looked at and smiled at him genuinely, with a bit of exhaustion backing it, but friendly nevertheless. 

“How are you kiddo?” 

His voice was the most soothing thing Cain could have heard in this moment. He bit the inside his cheek to kill the uncomfortable pain trailing through his skin. He had to tell Killian. Killian made a promise. Killian will keep him safe until he can find Trevour again. Cain could feel the tears starting to well and tried to bite them back. Killian closes his book and gives a look of concern. 

“You okay?”

Cain broke down.


End file.
